babytvfandomcom-20200213-history
BabyTV
BabyTV is a television channel for babies, toddlers, and parents, owned by Fox Networks Group, a subsidiary of Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International, ultimately owned by The Walt Disney Company. Launched in 2003, BabyTV is distributed in over 100 countries, broadcasting in 18 languages (as of 2013). Unlike most Disney channels, this channel does not broadcast television commercials. Languages * English * Arabic * French * Spanish * Portuguese * Mandarin * Turkish * Türkçe * Indonesia * Nederlands * Welsh * Dutch * Italian * Japanese History * BabyTV was first developed in 2003 as a channel in Israel by Ron Isaak, Maya and Liran Talit and members of their family. * BabyTV was first launched on 4 December 2003, and on 8 October 2007, News Corp's Fox International Channels acquired a major stake in BabyTV, placing it alongside its international offerings of Fox Crime, Fox, National Geographic and others. * In 2006, Indovision with Dori Media Distribution started operating BabyTV in Indonesia. Re-brand as Vision 3 Baby, this channel is dubbed in Indonesian and has the same program content and schedules which Baby TV Asia beams; however, advertising is different on both beams. * BabyTV was also launched on Sky Digital in the UK on 5 February 2007. * In 2008, French authorities banned the broadcasting of programs aimed at children under the age of 3, and ordered warnings to be included on foreign channels available in France such as BabyTV and its competitor BabyFirst. * The channel, along with Fox Crime and FOX, was launched in India on 25 March 2009. * In January 2011, BabyTV was added to the programming package of Dish Network on channel 126. * On 1 December 2011, BabyTV was launched via SkyCable channel 140 and it will only be available through its digital platform. * On 1 October 2012, BabyTV was launched via mio TV channel 244 and it will be the first to launch the channel in HDTV 16:9 Format. * Hong Kong, Taiwan and Macau are available on Now TV Channel 448, Macau Cable TV Channel 61 (SD) and 861 (HD) and Taiwan CATV Channel 311 (HD) and CHT MOD Channel 17. * A Spanish language version is available in the United States on Dish Network. * It is also available on Orbit Network, OSN Network, beIN Network and My-HD with Arabic language. * On March 20, 2019, the channel became a part of Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer & International as the result of definitive acquisition of 21st Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company. Themes BabyTV's original program library, which is developed in-house in co-operation with childhood development experts and content experts is built around nine developmental themes, which cover all early learning skill and developmental milestones for toddlers. The nine categories, include the following. They are: * First Concepts * Nature & Animals * Music & Art * Imagination & Creativity * Building Friendships * Songs & Rhymes * Guessing Games * Activities * Bedtime Programming * Louie's Friends * Louie's World * Who's it? What's it? * Colours & Shapes * Wonder Park * In the Giggle Park * Tricky Tracks * Draco * The Post Train * Rise and Shine * Little Lola Visits the Farm * Lily & Pepper * Hungry Henry * Charlie & the Numbers * Charlie & the Chinese Zodiac (Maybe) * Bim & Bam in the Animal World * The Amazing World * The Amazing World * Freddie On The Beach * Kiku At the Beach * Kids & Pets * Donna's Supermarket Adventures * Donna's Playground Adventures * Donna's Town Adventures * Donna's Minimarket Adventures * Donna's Farm Adventures * Donna's Zoo Adventures * Donna's Nursery Rhymes Adventures * Donna's Haircut Adventures * Donna's Math Games Adventures * Baby Farmer * Look Around You * Mr. Snail * Tucky Tales * Go Eco * Grandpa Joe's Magical Playground * In the Animal World * Do As I Do * Zoe Wants to Be * Grandpa's Gallery * Look What I Found * Hippa Hippa Hey * Tutti Frutti * Jammers * Pitch & Potch * The Motion * Beep, Beep! * Sing Song * Jenneviff's HomeWork * Feely & Buddy Show * Baby Art * BabyTV Clip * BabyTV Studios * Birthday Series * Big Bugs Band * Concertino * Baby Giants * Wooly * Vegimals * Pim & Pimba * Zoom * Crystal Ball * Gee-Raffa * Danny & Daddy * Vegimers * Emma's Theatre * Booby & Booba * Mixed Up Mary * Nico & Bianca * Paint Me a Story * Vegibugs * Mio Mao (Maybe) * Baby Hood * Bouncy Balls * Mitch Match * Popiz * Frazzle's World * Baby Genius * The Bonbons * Cuddlies * Yoyo the Magician * Bath Tubbies * Small Talk * 1,2,3, Tell a Story * Egg Bird * The MAC Show * Uncle Ray's Piano Lesson Show * Kenny & Goorie * Kenny & Goorie Meet Friends * Pitch & Potch the Sound Machine * Tulli * Tiny's Playground * Teeny & Tiny's Classroom * Stitches * Walter & Dude * Play Time * Mice Builders * Snowies * Baby Chef * Hands Up * Stasi's World * The PE Show * Boogie Clay * Adventures with Antonio & Megan * Boogie Bibes 1 * Boogie Bibes 2 * Boogie Bibes 3 * Boogie Bibes 4 * Boogie Bibes 5 * Boogie Bibes 6 * Boogie Bibes 7 * Boogie Bibes 8 * Boogie Bibes 9 * Boogie Bibes 10 * Boogie Bibes 11 * Happy To Be Baby Album * Toto's Kindergarten * Lale Ki Lolu * Snail Trail * The Piano Lesson Show * Jump Out of Bed Sleepy Head * The Tiny Bunch * Choopies * Pierre the Painter * The Circus Comes to Town * Flip and Flash * Happy Birthday to You * My Hokey Pokey Time * Birthday Series * Happy to Be Baby Album * Charlie & the Alphabet * Charlie & the Shapes * Charlie & the Colors (Maybe) * Charlie & the Dinosaurs (Maybe) * Charlie & the Animals (Maybe) * Tipa Tupa * What a Wonderful Day * Let's Dance * Crafty Rafty * Bzzz * Momento the Great Chef * Snuggle Puppets * Rocco * Mona & Sketch * Paint Me a World * Baby Album * Stick with Mick * Oliver * Billy Bam Bam * Afternoon by the Lake * Babynoo * Magic Lantern * Sweet Dreams * Little Ball & Little Chick * Wish Upon a Star * Moon * Twinkle Star * Starry Nights * Good Night Teddy Bear * Moonlight * Night Sky * Night Stars * Twilight * Walking Upon the Road * Down by the Sea * Walking Through the Town * Walking Through the Star Light * River * Ocean * Flowers * Sky * Boogie Moonlight * Boogie Dreams * BabyTV Tales * BabyTV Stories * The Story Playhouse * Sleep Time * Milky Way * Dream with Kim * Night Series Nursery Rhymes * Activity Nursery Rhymes * Animals Nursery Rhymes * Nature & Seasons Nursery Rhymes * Family & Special Days Nursery Rhymes * Bedtime Nursery Rhymes * Classic Nursery Rhymes * Sing with Numbers * Food & Fun Nursery Rhymes * Dance & Play Nursery Rhymes On demand BabyTV's video on demand service features edited segments of BabyTV programming, categorized into their nine developmental themes, in hundreds of half hour segments and is available in languages including English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin and Turkish. The on-demand channel is available on Singtel TV. It will be launched to StarHub TV in Singapore and other pay TV providers in Asia in the future. Home video BabyTV has introduced a DVD offering. "My First Years Library" is a library that covers early learning skills and developmental milestones that children encounter in their first years. BabyTV's DVD collection features segments of BabyTV content and includes some of the channel's leading characters, such as Pitch & Potch. Broadcasting RR Media provides playout and uplink services to the BabyTV channel. Languages are encrypted and uplinked via Hotbird 6, Measat 3a and Galaxy 23. Videos External links * Official website